


The FanFic Maverick Podcast: Episode 6 - Interview With Borealisblue

by Borealisblue, TheFanFicMaverick (ChaosBlue)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Interviews, M/M, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealisblue/pseuds/Borealisblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosBlue/pseuds/TheFanFicMaverick
Summary: The FanFic Maverick is the podcast show where I interview amazing AO3 fanfiction writers about the stories they write, the fandoms they come from, and the spectacular world of fanfiction.Our latest episode is an interview with Star Trek fanfic author Borealisblue. Join us as we discuss her fanfiction story 'A Voice In The Dark', her gorgeous Star Trek fanart, and the Star Trek fandom. Boldly go to that final frontier!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	The FanFic Maverick Podcast: Episode 6 - Interview With Borealisblue

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thank you to Borealisblue for coming on the show! I've been a Star Trek fan since I was a little girl. The stories you guys write and share have brought me so much joy and changed me for the better. Thank you for what you do. It matters.

Please check out Borealisblue's ['A Voice In The Dark'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167744/chapters/55451620) if you haven't already read it!! Her original fanart in the chapters is gorgeous!!

**Show Notes:**

Borealisblue's ‘A Voice In The Dark’

**Other Authors Mentioned:**

Eimeo's [ ‘Spice’ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285483/chapters/455338)

**The FanFic Maverick Social Media Links:**

On Tumblr: <https://fanficmaverickpodcast.tumblr.com/>

On Instagram: @fanficmaverick

Email: Fanficmaverick@gmal.com


End file.
